What a tangled web we weave
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Summary: Seventeen year old Bella meets Edward while in 'cullen's instituate' Bella is recovering from anorexia and depression and Edward is visiting his younger brother and also at the head of the Russian mafia as Edward gets to know Isabella they both uncover many secrets. Can a seemingly uncaring man help heal a broken girl.. long story Edward/Bella romance on and off throughout
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Seventeen year old Bella meets Edward while in 'cullen's instituate' Bella is recovering from anorexia and depression and Edward is visiting his younger brother and also at the head of the Russian mafia as Edward gets to know Isabella they both uncover many secrets. Can a seemingly uncaring man help heal a broken girl.. long story Edward/Bella romance on and off throughout.**_

_**I will be updating once a week I hope you like it and review please, usually chapters will belonger than thi**_

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan

Age: seventeen

Suffers from: Anorexia, bulimia, mild depression.

Case notes: From what we have gathered Isabella was in an abusive relationship, she has refused to eat repeatedly, has a scar which seems to have been caused by a knife from her left shoulder to her hip bone, it does not look as if it has been self-inflicted. We are deeply concerned for here therefore she is to be admitted to Cullen's institute for an undetermined period.

Carlisle Cullen stares down at the case notes in his hand, Miss Swan is to arrive tomorrow and already Carlisle knew this was going to be a hard case, not to mention she would be one of the youngest patients currently.

Sighing softly Carlisle pushes the glasses up his nose as he pulls out a small envelope from the girls file, glancing over the pictures as he gasps in horror, the girl couldn't be more than six stone and nearly every inch of her pale skin was covered in some sort of bruise, it was decided he was going to heal Isabella Swan.

Isabella walks into the dark and dreary hospital.. okay she was exaggerating it wasn't as bad as she had been expecting but it sure as hell did not mean that she wanted to be.. she didn't need to be here, Bella had been in hospital for the past month and already she had put on half a stone and was now a hefty 98 pounds. James had always told her that she was two fat and she knew that he was right, she was disgusting, she wanted to be perfect.. the difference is she didn't want to be perfect for him anymore, not after what he had done.

She walks up the corridors which two escorts from the hospital who looked as though they wanted to be anywhere but here, which did not exactly put Bella at ease though she doubted he really cared.

As the two men stop so does Isabella, standing nervously as she waits for someone to come and greet them, she hated meeting new people which was largely due to her lack of self-confidence.

Finally after what seems like an eternity but in reality is only a few minutes a man walks towards them. Isabella does not bother to look up, she stares at the ground watching as the smart black shoes walk closer and closer towards her.

"This is Isabella?" the man asks, obviously not directing his question at her instead at the two beefy 'bodyguards'

"Yes this is her."

"Good morning Isabella it is a pleasure to have you here with us" the man says and this time Isabella knows he is speaking to her, still she doesn't say anything, why open her mouth and risk saying anything stupid.

"She doesn't talk that much" one of the men says speaking for Isabella "we don't know why some days she will some days she won't, but we never get more than a yes or no" Isabella knows she should feel angry at the way she is being spoken about, but she cannot find it within herself to care.

Peaking up from beneath lowered eyelashes she sees the frown on the doctors lips.. and what a handsome doctor he is. Her eyes widen as she realises what she has just thought, James would kill her if he knew she was thinking of things like that.. but he isn't here, she reminds herself.

"Never mind" Carlisle says plastering on a fake grin "you gentlemen can go, I've got it from here" Carlisle orders. "Follow me Isabella."

Obediently she does "I won't lie to you Isabella it's going to take a lot of hard work for you to get better, but perhaps in time you will see that it's not so bad, we're like one big happy if not slightly dysfunctional family" the doctor says, causing Isabella to scoff, she didn't believe that.. not even for a second." She was going to hate it here.

"Now you will be staying on the ward where all of the other eating disorder patients stay" this of course casuses Isabella to scoff, she didn't have an eating disorder, she just wanted to be skinny.. there was nothing wrong with that. Doctor Cullen catches sight of the look and internally sighs yet he chooses to ignore it "though you will only be confined to it at night time, we believe in our patients mixing. I believe it will help all of your development."

Isabella says nothing she just wanted to get to her room, so she could try and sleep, she hadn't slept properly in such a long time. "Now would you like to go and meet the others?" Isabella's eyes widen and Carlisle takes pity on the young girl "or perhaps you would prefer to go and rest? You have had a long day after all and I know this is a lot to process." Relief whooshes through Isabella as she nods ever so slightly.

Carlisle smiles it was the first interaction he had gotten out of the girl "very well" he leads her down a brightly lit hallway and Isabella follows dutifully.

"You won't be sharing your room, we thought perhaps you would prefer your own" Isabella knew what that meant they had heard of her nightmares, and she knew that she would have the same one tonight.

"Here's your room "Carlisle says as they enter a purple coloured room, Isabella barely notices it though, Carlisle places her bag on the ground "Sleep well, breakfast is served at seven am" with that he shuts the door, he knew she had already eaten otherwise he would have insisted she came for dinner.

Isabella watches as he leaves the room, she had a feeling she would never get out of here and maybe it was better that way. She was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Facebook: link on profile**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews =)**_

_**This chapter won't have Edward in but I promise that the next one will or the one after that… he's coming up soon.**_

* * *

_I lay in a pool of my own blood as he stares down at me, his eyes are cold and uncaring it is becoming clear that he does not care. I had thought once upon a time that he loved me, but the malice in his eyes shows how untrue those words are. _

"_You deserve this Isabella, you deserve everything I give you" he says as he spits on me, his saliva mixing with the blood on my shoulder. "Now you are bound to me as no one except me could love such a disgusting whore, your nothing." He states as I feel the tears escape my eyes and slowly run down my cheeks, he's right no one will love me, I'm fat and disgusting and so dirty. _

"_Now let's finish this" he says as he takes out his hunting knife and leans over my body, I struggle wildly against my restraints looking for a way out of this as I try to get free, but of course I can't. James made sure that I couldn't. _

_A sense of panic overtakes me as the glistening silver blade moves closer and closer to my skin, the knife digs deep causing me to scream loudly, the pain was excruciating._

Isabella awakes, her small frame hot and sticky as sweat pours down her forehead, her heart pounding wildly as she reminds herself it was only a dream, it was in the past, but still every single word of it was true and it had happened to her and much more. As soon as the panic is over Isabella feels the tight knot in her stomach twisting over and over again begging for food, but she quickly brushes it off, she was sure that she would be eating today, if only her greedy stomach would realise that too. Luckily she had learnt to control her hunger pangs and she knew if she ignored them they would go away.

She glances around the room, the dim lightly streaming in through the windows, it must be morning, she was sure it was close to it, something that she was both dreading and looking forward to.

Sighing lightly to herself she climbs out of her bed, looking down at the suitcase which is still unpacked on the ground. Isabella dresses quickly, still not bothering to unpack, she didn't see a reason too chances are she wouldn't be staying all that long, once they realised nothing was really wrong with her of course. She bundles herself up in a thick sweater, the once tight fitting skinny jeans hanging low on her hips, showing of the full extent of the damage she had inflicted on her body.

She scrapes her now limp hair into a ponytail, but doesn't bother with any make up, James didn't allow her to wear makeup, so the dark purple bruise under her eye is evident for all to see. As soon as she is done, she walks over to the door cautiously pulling on the handle and nothing.. it was clearly locked, luckily she was used to this and had almost expected it, they used to lock her in at the hospital, at least if she couldn't get out no one could get in, with slightly reluctance she walks back to the bed and waits.

Less than an hour later there is a knock on the door, before it creeks open and Doctor Cullen walks in again, he smiles cheerily as he sees the girl awake and ready "Ah good morning Isabella, how was your night" Isabella just shrugs so he quickly continues "breakfast is served, if you would like to follow me."

She stands and follows him out of the room, noticing some of the other girls gawking at her "we don't have a strict schedule but you are required to spend one hour a day with a counsellor on your own and another hour as a group session. " Great just what she needed, nosy people poking into her personal life and trying to make her speak "and considering you still have six months to complete of your high school education you will attend classes from ten am to twelve pm." That gave Bella some sense of relief, she was good at studying and work, it's something she will excel in, perhaps the only thing.

All too soon Carlisle leads her into the dreaded hall, the smell of bacon wafting through the air and making her stomach cry out for it, but she wouldn't be eating it, no she would find a way of hiding it. "We will start you with something small" Carlisle says as he leads her to the queue which thankfully was not very long. "Do you like oatmeal?" she didn't like oatmeal but it only had three hundred calories, so she nods quickly.

Carlisle smiles once again as he takes her tray getting her oatmeal and some orange juice as he leads her over to an empty table placing the tray down. "I will see you soon Bella" and with that he is gone, leaving the girl sat staring unhappily at the grey slop.

She knew she shouldn't eat it, every single thing that passed her lips would only add to her enormous weight, but as she glances around seeing many staff watching over she gulps, she would have to eat it.

With a trembling hand she reaches out grasping the spoon and digging it into the bowl, scooping up a small amount and bringing it to her lips, slowly she parts them licking at the oatmeal before swallowing the thick mixture, already feeling it sticking to her hips.

Half an hour later and she has eaten half of the food, her belly is full and she knows she cannot possibly eat any more. Standing up she walks slowly towards the bins scared someone will stop her, she notices the woman in the uniform peer closely at her bowl before nodding as Bella hands it to her. As she passes herself in a mirror she cannot help but notice that she already looks so much fatter. She wants to claw the fat off of her body.

Looking away in disgust she walks away into a room that is attached, she spends the rest of the day sat on her own, nobody talks to her, people stare but they never approach still she hears their conversations, especially a group of girls.

The day passes in a blur and Bella never moves from the chair except to eat, which was a big enough task as it was so she is thankful when it is time to go to bed, she hurries to her room, she knows she should shower, but she decides to put it off, she didn't want to risk anyone getting a glimpse at her body. She quickly changes into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt and throws herself on the bed, opening her journal.

_Today was strange, the people here seem fake at least the ones that I have met, I will not talk to them, why should I? Some girls sitting next to me were talking about the other girls calling them fat, especially a girl called Rose.. I saw her she is nowhere near fat, she is so beautiful and her bones stick out in just the right way, I wish I could be like her, but I never will be I will always be just plain old Bella. I strive to be beautiful, I strive to be thin, I want to be perfect, I want to win._

_No one gets anywhere in lie unless they are beautiful it is a hard lesson but one that I have come to learn. They fed me so much food I must have ingested way over one thousand calories but it is fine I will do my exercises before I go to bed and once I am out of here I will cut back again._

_However this place is not as bad as I thought it would be, it is warm and the staff seem friendly, there is a boy however who caught my interest, I do not like him of course, I am not going to be with a man for a very long time. But he intrigues me. He too did not speak to anyone he just sat in silence watching as everyone went on with their busy day. I wonder what is wrong with him, he doesn't immediately seem to be a problem, but there are many conditions here, from extreme anger management to alcoholics. _

_I will write again tomorrow._

_-Bella_

She smiles as she puts the journal under her mattress laying back on the bed, doing her leg lifts and sits up's before falling into a deep and restless sleep.

The next day they go through the same routine except this time she is forced to have fruit with her oatmeal.. not just any fruit grapes, something she knew was very fattening. But Isabella manages to once again get half of it down her followed by some classes, maths and science passes in a blur, but when it comes to English Bella is truly happy.

"Your task is to write a poem, it can be about anything you want, but make it deep and personal, show me the real you, you have the rest of the hour" the teacher says.

Bella looks down at the paper, poems always came so easy to her. So she quickly begins to write

_Broken girl _

_By Bella Swan_

_Every day I wake up and I'm forced to see the reflection in the mirror, still I don't see me._

_All I see now is the dark and broken shadow of the person I that I used to be. _

_My heart is an empty vessel full up on emptiness and despair._

_I'm in pain, why can't anyone see that I need them to be there._

_They don't see, because I don't want them to see; I'll smile through my pain._

_Although I'm hurt and I feel alone, from their pity I have nothing to gain._

_Maybe one day you'll see what you've done too me, you did me wrong._

_They say that time is the greatest healer, but I'm not that strong._

_Every day I have to get up and carry on, to pretend I'm okay,_

_The thoughts and feelings inside are things that I couldn't say,_

_As I know people would judge me, if they found out I'm close to giving in._

_The darkness has overcome me, it's taking over, I cannot win._

_If life was meant to be lived then why do I feel like I am dying?_

_I see no point in happiness when I get shot down for trying._

_I'd like to think that one day I'll be fine, but I'm not so sure,_

_because honestly I no longer have anything to live for._

_Are you honestly so blissfully unaware of what you've done to me?_

_I'm losing my grip on reality, there's not much fight left, can't you see?_

_Look a little closer, behind me lies, for I am not everything I seem._

_I have no outlet, even when I sleep memories plague my dreams._

_The stress and resentment you left in me has taken its toll._

_I feel so weak, my life is spiralling downwards, I'm losing control._

_They should not waste their time with me, just stop. Don't even care,_

_For I am nothing; just a girl that's broken, I am beyond repair._

She looks down at her poem it wasn't her best work, but it was personal and it was completely honest something that Bella always had. She hands it in to the teacher.

"Alright you can all go to Lunch remember you have your individual theory sessions afterwards and your group ones after that" Bella frowns it wasn't something she was looking forward too. She sighs as she walks into the canteen, grabbing a tray and queuing up, watching as the large stocky woman places fish fingers- 200 calories mash potatoes- 350 and cabbage, Bella sighs in relief as she sees some vegetables, still it didn't help when she would be eating so much. Bella walks slowly with reluctance to the table, sitting on her own at the very end staring down at the food, she stares for a while before slyly slipping the fish fingers up her sleeve, and eats her cabbage, happy knowing that she had barely eaten.

She takes the tray to the woman handing it over, once again gaining her approval only this time she is happy about it. She walks out of the room towards her counsellors office "I saw what you did" a male voice says" Isabella glances upwards seeing the golden haired boy staring down at her in disapproval. "I'll be watching you" is all he says before he walks a head of her. She stops dead in her tracks staring after him what the hell did that mean? She feels panic rise in her, she didn't need another person in her way here.

Besides he probably didn't mean it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I apologize I think ths chapter is a little bit over the place. I hope you like it anyway._**

* * *

_Today has been a complete and utter disaster, I knew that therapy would be horrible, but I had no idea just how horrible it would be. The first one wasn't that bad, in fact it was actually kind of nice, the woman who has been assigned to be my counsellor is actually really kind apparently she is Dr Cullen's wife. She told me I didn't have to say anything so of course I didn't, but she told me many stories, she told me this wasn't my fault.. what happened to me, I don't believe her but she makes it nice to here. So yes that was fine, the real disaster happened when I walked into the group therapy, let me tell you what happened._

_When I walked in, I was nervous unbelievably nervous, there was so many people there, girls and boys, men and women, all of them already sitting on chairs in a circle. _

_"Ah you must be the new girl" the man says with a sneer, "take a seat" he says gesturing to the empty chair beside.. the blonde haired boy. I groan mentally but only nod on the outside as I walk towards the chair and sit down next to him and another random girl. "Considering we have a new patient why don't you all introduce yourself and tell her a little about you or whatever" even then I knew that this man had no interest in those supposedly in his care. "We'll start with you" he points towards the girl next to me. _

_"Hi I'm Lauren and I think this is stupid" she muttered as she glared at me with distain, she's a fucking bitch, she's the girl I heard talking about everyone else yesterday._

_"I'm Karie and I'm here because I tried to kill myself."_

_"I'm Thomas and its none of your business why I'm here."_

_"I'm Callie and I'm here because" she trailed off looking down "because my dad abused me" _

_I can't remember what the others said, expect the boy sitting next to me._

_"I'm Jasper and I'm here because I punched my teacher…. repeatedly" his voice was deep and I am sure I can hear the faintest hint of an accent, he sounds like he could be eastern European, he even looks it._

_I knew it was my turn, hell I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I don't say anything. "Isabella we are waiting" he said a hint of annoyance in his voice. I shook my head._

_"You have.."_

_"She doesn't speak" Jasper said from beside of me, I was actually kind of surprised that someone came to my defence, no one had ever done that before and furthermore how did he know that? I never told him, perhaps he just noticed he seems like the observant type. _

_I was blushing and looking down at the ground "she doesn't have a choice. SPEAK" he snaps out, I flinch backwards away from him, there was no way I was going to speak, I was so scared he was going to hit me though! _

_"What are you deaf, I just gave you an order, honestly someone needs to knock some sense into you girl" I could hear the shocked gasp of everyone around me, and Jasper put his arm around me and _

_"Looks like someone already did" the girl Lauren said from beside of me._

_Which was followed by even more dramatic gasps, at that moment I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me, I think that was the last straw I stood and ran from the room, I am sure that I am going to have to speak to someone about that but let's just hope the man has the decency to leave me alone._

_I will write again soon_

_-Bella_

The rest of the week passed far too quickly in a blur of classes and therapy, the man that led the group session had taken to completely blanking Bella now and for that she was grateful, she would rather people ignored her than paid attention, the only person who didn't seem to understand that was Jasper, she had noticed that he had been watching her more and more, making it harder for her to sneak food out of the hall, she had only managed it a couple of times and she had disposed of it down the toilet where no one would ever know.

Now the day that she had been dreading was finally upon her, the first Saturday of the month, which apparently meant a weigh in, not only that but it was visitors weekend and Bella knew that there would be no one there to see her, unless James came, in a way she hoped that he would come, she missed James for all his faults he could be sweet to her and he loved her.

"Lauren" A voice calls up, yeah that's the worst part, they had to get weighed in front of everyone.. well everyone suffering a disorder, Bella stares at the scale with a small frown on her face, she hated the scale it only affirmed just how disgusting she was.

"99 pounds, you seem to have lost half a pound" Carlisle says with a frown on his face, as Lauren turns away a proud smirk flitters across her face, the bitch probably knew she was the smallest out of everyone.

"You know what that means you're on a high fat diet next week." Bella shivers in disgust she had heard about that, apparently it was loaded with carbs and fat, the only plus side is Laurens smirk was quickly wiped away.

"Callie, hmm 101 good progress."

"Adam, 110 your very close to your target weight."

The list goes on and on.

"Bella" he says with a friendly smile, slowly and nervously she walks up stepping on the scale, her eyes closed as she waits to hear the figure "94 pounds" her eyes snap over as she hears Laurens outraged squeal from behind her, Isabella smiles brightly. "I don't know how this happened." His tone lowers "I wish to speak to you in my office afterwards" he says solemnly causing Isabella to gulp and nod timidly as she walks away from the scale. Watching the last few girls get weighed.

"Go and get dressed." Carlisle says all girls were required to wear gowns as they were getting weighed probably to prevent them from adding any extra weight. Isabella turns and begins to walk back to her room. She gasps as she is suddenly sent flying forwards and onto her knees.

"Watch were you are going" Lauren snickers, two girls giggling next to her as Bella looks up at her in disgust watching the girls walk away. She rises and sniffles softly as she walks back to her room and quickly dresses in a thick sweater and a pair of jeans.

Meanwhile Carlisle Cullen sits in his office, staring down at the figures again, how could she be losing weight, he would have understood if it was half a pound or even a pound, but not five pounds it was simply unacceptable and Isabella was the one girl who really couldn't afford to lose any more weight. The question is how had she done it? She had been ingesting over 1200 calories a day, which is a lot less than a woman should yes, but as her previous calorie intake was less than five hundred she should have put on at least two or three pounds.

Carlisle sighs heavily as he hears a knock on the door "come in" he shouts out as he immediately straightens, shuffling the papers on his desk into one neat pile just as the door creeps open. In walks Isabella and Carlisle cannot help but notice that she is extremely underweight, her skin is so pale and there are dark circles under her eyes, the only improvement is that the bruise is starting to help. "So Isabella how are you?"

He studies her face carefully, watching as she bites her lower lip gently, she looks as though she is debating something "fine" she says finally, her voice soft and sweet, Carlisle smiles a little at that it was the first time she had spoken to him, sure it wasn't exactly much but at least it was something.

"Your test results don't seem to agree with you there" he tells her sternly "you've lost too much weight."

The young girl before him didn't seem to believe so and Dr Cullen knew this. It was so disheartening to him to see so many girls pass through here that had such a distorted image of themselves and their bodies. The sad fact is that most of these girls were normal to begin with, happy and healthy but they did not seem to realise that they were doing more harm than good to themselves. "Help me to understand you, you seem to have been doing so well in all other aspects, you have a glowing report from your English teacher, Esme seems to adore you, she said that you showed her some of your writing" he sees the girl stiffen "she didn't show me them Isabella, she would not do that to you" he quickly rectifies not wanting to destroy the trust between the two.

Isabella continues to sit in silence causing Carlisle to let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head "why won't you speak? you can trust me Isabella, anything that you say will be in confidence." And it would be, not only was it a promise he made to himself it was a legal obligation, he had to keep it between the two of them.

He sighs as he looks at her "you can go now, but I will be keeping a closer eye on you Isabella" He watches as the young girl stands up and walks from the room, he didn't understand her and he had a master in phycology.

Due to his busy schedule he completely forgot that Isabella had no one to visit her, he did not think about how hard it would be for her in a group of happy people.

Jasper sits at the table as his brother approaches "hey man" he says, slapping Edwards hand, Edward gives a short nod.

"How's it going?"

"Much better, I just want to get out of here."

"Of course you do and I am doing everything I can to make that happen, but the judge said you had to stay in here until you make some progress."

"Fuck I know you do not have to keep reminding me" Jasper says as he rolls his eyes, he knew that already.

Edward lets out a throaty chuckle "Guess you don't want to know what we did to him then" he teases and for a moment Jaspers stomach clenches " shit don't look like that, he had warnings before the trail, he just chose to ignore them and you know he did, so I had to show him no one fucks with the Masen's"

Jasper knew it was true "thanks man" he says solemnly, usually they spoke in Russian when discussing the business but there was no one in immediate hearing age.

"Holy motherfucking.." Jasper glances up to see my brother looking at the door, he snaps his head around to see Bella, she looked as though she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, his heart truly went out to the girl, but if he knew his brother he probably didn't have quite as honourable intentions.

"Don't even go there."

"Shit man" he snaps his head back to me "I wasn't even thinking about that, she just looks kind of familiar" Edward says, Jasper raises his eyebrow, where would Edward know Isabella.

He decides to confess "I feel drawn to her, I feel the need to heal her Edward" I admit "don't rip on me."

But Edwards eyes aren't focused on Jasper anymore, he is still focusing on Isabella. "I'll find out more about her" he says shortly, which surprises Jasper Edward didn't care about anything but himself.

They spend the rest of the time talking about business and avoiding the subject of Isabella but neither of the men can keep their eyes of Bella in the corner, looking so sad and vulnerable.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella could feel a pair of eyes on her, but she refused to look up and see who was staring at her, she had an idea, she figured that it would be Jasper that boy had taken a strange interest in her, she just didn't understand why he had done it. She wasn't pretty and she wasn't smart, basically she did not believe she was worth being cared about, James told her that he was the only one who would ever want her and she believed him, she had always believed him still did.

She stares down at her hands she had hoped someone would come and see her even if she knew that it was unlikely, even if James had come she would be happy because if he didn't care anymore then that meant that no one did. She glances around the room a wave of sadness flushing over her as she sees all the happy faces.

Finally her eyes lock onto one table, the one Jasper was sitting at, a pair of emerald eyes lock onto her own as she gasps, he was fucking handsome and he looked strangely familiar, she would remember ifs he had met him before though. No she had seen him on a picture or a billboard, perhaps he was a model of some sort. Hurriedly she looks away unable to believe what she had been thinking, she wasn't attracted to him, quickly she turns away and stands up walking from the room.

Edward stares into the girls chocolate brown eyes, yes he had definitely seen her before, holy fuck.. suddenly it clicks, he remembers seeing her picture when he had visited his brother, she was James' girlfriend… so then why was she in here, surely it wasn't because of his brother, Edward was a nasty motherfucker himself, but James took it to a whole new level, while Edward would never raise his hand to a woman or a child his brother got off on it, he picked on those that were weaker than him, he was on a power trip.

He briefly debates telling Jasper but decides to do more research "I'll see you later" he says watching as Isabella scampers from the room "look after her" he says his voice soft and full of emotion, something that was highly unusual for him.

"I will."

Edward nods and leaves through the doors, as soon as he gets into his office he assigns three of his best men to dig up as much dirt on Isabella Swan as possible... that was another surprising fact that he remembered her name, he didn't remember half of the girls names that he slept with he probably remembered her mostly due to the fact that she was a beautiful woman, beautiful but also broken and Edward was determined to fix her.. especially if he found out this was down to his brother, because then it would become his responsibility, but he had a feeling that she already was.

The weeks seem to fly by, Bella put on a few pounds after being on a higher calorie diet, she had felt as though she couldn't sneak the food out as Jaspers eyes were always on her, watching every move that she made and she really had not wanted to talk to him so she ate her food with a grimace, things were going well for her.. everyone saw it but Bella.

One Saturday afternoon Bella sits on the grass, looking out at the grounds that seemed to stretch for miles, she had taken to sitting out here on Saturdays so that she didn't have to watch the happy patients and their families knowing that there was no one for her. She had half hoped Charlie would come, but she knew that was wishful thinking he had disowned her when she chose James over her family something which she did not regret one bit and while he had been there at the hospital he had not engaged with her and Renee' did not care about Bella she was happy with Phil and the new baby, Isabella was just a burden in her opinion, one which she would not be taking responsibility for and she seriously doubted James knew where she was.

She stretches out, crossing one leg over the other, her form covered by baggy sweats and an oversized t-shirt.

"Mind if I sit here?" a deep voice asks from behind her, jumping slightly Isabella glances back over her shoulder, all she sees is a broad chest as her eyes travel upwards, she locks sight with the man from all those weeks ago, the man who was visiting Jasper, she just stares at him captivated by his deep green eyes, her throat dry, her heart racing slightly although she cannot admit it is happening, that she may just be attracted to this man.

Quickly dropping her eyes to the ground and looking away, she just shrugs, Edward takes this as a positive sign and drops down to the ground next to her, he had not sat on the grass like this for years, it was most undignified, yet he marvelled in the simple pleasure. His eyes lock on to the side of her face, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.. cute very cute.

"I'm Edward" he says as he extends his hand out to her, she eyes it sceptically before raising one shaky hand and placing it inside of his, though she does not offer her name to him.

"May I enquire what your name is?" he already knew of course, but Isabella did not know he knew and he was sure she would be freaked out if he accidently blurted it out and for some reason he actually cared about how she felt.

"Bella" such a sweet ring to her voice, even if it was weak and shy.

Edward smiles tightly at that "beautiful name for ever such a beautiful girl" he smirks as she blushes even further, he glances down at their hands still grasping each other, but does not let go, if she did not wish to hold his hand.

"I came to introduce myself, Jasper is my brother I believe you know him?" Edward pauses allowing Bella to nod her head once before he continues "and he told me you two are becoming friends" Isabella scoffs at this while Edward raises and eyebrow intrigued but not wanting to push her so he acts as though he heard nothing "I figured I should get to know you, looks like I will be seeing a lot of you" now it is Bella's turn to raise an eyebrow, she seriously doubted that, she just wanted to keep out of everyone's way and get discharged from this terrible place, maybe then she could find James, Bella smiles sadly to herself, maybe if she begged him real nicely he would take her back and forgive her for what she has done to him….

Sure she knew she would have to take a major beating for betraying him but it would all be worth it in the end and maybe, just maybe she deserved it even.

Edward watches the girl as she chews on her lower lip, barely acknowledging his presence, he stays that way for the next hour before sighing "it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." He whispers as he kisses the top of her head, causing Isabella to flinch and duck away from him.

He tries not to take the rejection to heart "I will speak to you next Saturday, same time, same place." He says sternly, before walking away leaving a very confused girl behind him.

* * *

_**Short I know but I had to post something!**_


End file.
